


5 times Jim was suspicious of Bones and 1 time he knew he was right

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Human Jim, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Suspicions, Trektober 2020, bones is not human, human creatures exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Sometimes Bones does weird things, all separate they're not that weird but if you put them together it's weird. Here are five times Bones was off and the one time Jim learns the truth
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Trektober 2020





	5 times Jim was suspicious of Bones and 1 time he knew he was right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weresilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresilver/gifts).



> okay so I have to thank my friend Jules for the idea here, he helped a lot. He also helped to beta this fic so yay thank you. hope you guys like it!
> 
> Writter for Trektober 2020 Day 12: Supernatural AU

**One:**

Jim left the rec room for just a second but when he came back he heard his officers laughing. At least they had fun. And maybe they would share the joke with him. He walked back inside and sat down.

‘’What did I miss?’’

‘’Nothing, nothing,’’ Scotty told him, laughing hard. But Jim wasn’t paying attention to Scotty. he stared at Bones. His howling laugh was amazing. Jim found it cute and loved it, but knew if he told Bones that Bones was going to stop laughing.

‘’And then she asked me if we could do it over!’’ Pavel finished his story, which was apparently even funnier with this last sentence because everyone laughed. Even Spock got twinkles in his eyes.

Jim stared at the howling laughter from Bones and smiled. He loved his boyfriend, when he had to laugh it was fantastic, it always made Jim smile. 

After that everyone didn’t have much to tell anymore, so the jokes came out. Jim was slightly bored and when he was bored he got competitive. He could totally show them how great he was. He grabbed the can he was drinking and finished it.

‘’Hey guys, watch me! I can throw this in the recycler from over here.’’

‘’No, you can't!’’   
‘’Yeah, sure.’’  
‘’I’ll believe it when I see it, Jim!’’

Jim didn’t pay attention to his friends though. He only had eyes for his Bones. Who stared at the can Jim was holding in a throwing position. Jim focussed on the recycler on the other end of the room and threw the can. 

‘’Missed! Told you!’’ Hikaru jumped and smiled.

‘’Well your turn then, Hikaru. Show that you’re better than me,’’ Jim taunted his helmsman.

Hikaru fell for it and threw his can. He missed. Slowly all their friends were throwing things towards the recycler, hoping for one of them to score. Everyone except Bones. Jim didn’t participate in the throwing anymore, all he had eyes for was his boyfriend. 

Bones wasn’t participating in the game either. He kept looking at the things that were being thrown as if he wanted to go after it. Like a dog playing catch. But Bones wasn’t a dog, he was human. So why did he look like he was really restraining himself to not go running after the cans?

**Two:**

‘’I bet five credits Leonard won’t be able to guess what Pavel has in his soup.’’

Nyota stared at Hikaru and grinned. ‘’I bet ten credits that he will be able to guess it.’’

‘’I bet twenty credits that doctor McCoy will mix it up because Hikaru and you have spicy food,’’ Pavel said. 

They all looked at Jim, waiting for him to butt in with his bet.

‘’Okay okay. I will bet fifty credits Bones will know what is in that soup, and that he will be able to smell it from the moment he walks in.’’

The others looked in shock at Jim. ‘’No way Keptin, that is way too hard.’’

Jim shook his head. ‘’Trust me.’’

They all looked at the entrance, waiting for Leonard and Scotty to arrive. Spock was already at their table but he never participated in the bets. He found them illogical and was just eating his food in peace. They saw both men arrive, everyone was on the edge of their seat.

‘’Who the fuck is eating soup with beetroot, apples and sweet pepper in it?!’’

Everyone looked back at Jim shocked. Jim just sat there grinning.

‘’Told you guys he would know.’’

On the inside, Jim wasn’t smiling at all. He was also amazed at how Bones knew this. He hadn’t texted him what Pavel was eating, and nobody had a nose this good. Only animals like dogs or something. Not humans. 

**Three:**

Jim was sitting on the couch on the observation deck. He was not going to move from his spot at all. Bones could join him and they would just sleep here. With a nice view of the stars. Until Bones got uncomfortable and they would go back to bed, of course, Jim is considerate like that. Bones still didn’t like space after all these years.

He perked up when he saw Bones coming over to him and made space for Bones to sit on the couch. He was looking forward to this cuddle session, they were both tired and clingy after the last week. And Jim needed the view of space to ground him right now. He leaned into Bones and cuddled close. 

On the other side of the observation deck were some ensigns talking. They weren’t being too loud so Jim wasn’t bothered by them. He couldn’t even hear what they were talking about, probably something that happened that day during work, since people loved to talk about their work even when they weren’t at work.

Suddenly Bones stood up and turned around to look at the ensigns. 

‘’Hey you, ensign Leroy? You’re wrong you know. People share 70% of their DNA with a slug, not 40%. Don’t go around telling people wrong things.’’

He sat back down holding Jim close. Jim was stunned. He couldn’t hear the ensigns talking, not even if he paid attention. How did Bones hear them? Did he have implants to have a better hearing? Jim didn’t even know those existed.

**Four:**

Jim woke up halfway during the night. He went to bed early because his shift started very early the next morning. So he didn’t wait for Bones to come back from his shift, which he normally would do. Bones knew he had an important meeting the next day, so he didn’t turn on the lights.

Jim listened, hoping Bones wouldn’t trip and fall somewhere in their quarters, that would make Jim definitely more awake than he was now. He opened an eye to see how dark it even was and was amazed that it was pitch dark. Apparently, he had shut off all the lights, not even leaving a 5% light on for Bones to come back home to.

How did Bones even see where he was walking? They didn’t share quarters for that long yet, so Bones couldn’t have already memorised the layout. Jim lay still, trying to hear what Bones was doing. The doctor didn’t even need lights to get to the bathroom. When he slipped into the bed with Jim there had been no stumbles or bumps at all. Bones walked around their quarters in darkness without any trouble at all.

So besides good hearing and good smell Bones also had great sight. Well, Jim wanted to have what his boyfriend had. Would make his life a little easier.

**Five:**

‘’Shit shit shit out of the way!’’ a nurse ran past Jim towards another section of medbay. Jim was once again recovering from an allergic reaction, so he was just lying on his own biobed. Yes, his own. Bones had declared this bed to be for Jim only since he was here so often anyways. He even made a nameplate for Jim.

Jim looked at the corner the nurse ran to. She was busy with equipment and other things, probably trying to save lives. Jim didn’t see any new patients or crewmembers in critical danger, so he didn’t fully understand the hurry. Must be a nurse or doctor thing.

Christine walked past him towards the nurse, helping her set down the equipment.

‘’Calm down, these things are easily breakable. I know it’s time-sensitive to get them in the refrigerator, but you shouldn’t run with it either. Doctor McCoy won’t be mad if you drop one, just slightly annoyed. Because then he would have to talk to Spock so we could get more of these. The only thing he would be really mad about if it dropped is the things in the cabinet over there. Those are very expensive’’

She pointed to a cabinet in a different corner, shielded by a desk and some paper boxes. Like it was an obstacle course to even get to the cabinet. It would ensure you would walk there very slowly though, which was probably the goal. He wondered if you banged too hard on the wall would the cabinet move then? Because that could potentially be a problem, with Scotty renovating some walls nearby.

Before Jim could even utter that thought to Bones, who also just walked past him towards Christine and the other nurse, a loud sound came from behind the walls. Scotty had probably started with renovating then. Jim felt his biobed move a little and held onto the bed with both hands. He didn’t want to fall off!

When he looked over at Bones he saw him sprinting smoothly towards the cabinet, catching a vial that had started to drop. Before anyone could even process what happened, Bones turned around and caught two other vials. Those reflexes were insane! The other nurses got out of their frozen state and walked over quickly to help Bones secure the things in the cabinet. Jim just kept staring at Bones, because that man could catch things like a pro. 

**One:**

Jim was tired. He just came back from an away mission. The diplomacy went easily and they were done way sooner than expected. Even the feast didn’t take as long as on other planets, for which he was happy. He could finally see Bones again after three days. He wanted Bones to come along because it would take an entire week, but there was an important surgery Bones had to perform. And after that he confessed to Jim he was tired, so he stayed on the ship.

Jim walked towards their quarters and got inside. What he saw there he didn’t expect. Their room was a mess, it smelled like a wet dog, and in the middle of the room stood a wolfman? A man-wolf? Jim didn’t know how to describe what he saw, but he saw the wolfman turn back into a human before his eyes. 

‘’Bones?’’ Jim asked, slightly nervous and confused. Because was Bones a werewolf?!

Bones pulled on some pants and sat down. He looked resigned and sad as if he thought something really bad was going to happen.

‘’Bones? Please explain? I don’t… I don’t… I don’t understand?’’

Bones nodded. ‘’Please don’t run away, but I am a werewolf. No use in beating around the bush if you walked in on me half shift. I was born with it and I don’t shift very often, so when I finally do it hurts and it takes me a while before I can go back to being human. You were.. you were supposed to be gone for a week so I could change in on my own….’’

Jim looked at Bones and walked quickly to him. He looked so sad as if he expected Jim to break up with him. He hugged him and kissed his cheek.

‘’Hey, I might not know everything about werewolves, but I won’t leave you. I love you and I will stick with you. Also, I read that after a shift you could feel tired or hungry so Uhm, what do you want?’’

Leonard stared amazed at Jim. ‘’How… did you already read things? You don’t have any werewolves in your family?’’

Jim shook his head. ‘’Nope. But I had my suspicions about you for a while, with all the things you did. First I didn’t think any of it, then I came across an article with a werewolf explaining how she balanced it, and I decided to learn about it. Even if you weren’t a werewolf, in case one of my crewmembers is, it’s still nice to know something about them. So don’t worry, I still love you. Now you’re just my werewolf boyfriend.’’

Leonard smiled. ‘’Thank you, Jim. This means so much to me.’’ 

He hugged Jim close and let Jim’s scent comfort him. It was his home. He felt Jim smirk against his hair before he looked up at Jim.

‘’Hey Bones, do you think we could have sex while you’re in wolfman form? Like, you would have more stamina and maybe a bigger dick?’’

Leonard let the smile fall from his face and hit Jim with a pillow. ‘’Don’t immediately think about sex, you horny bastard!’’

Jim kept laughing and to Leonard, it was a beautiful sound. It meant his boyfriend didn’t leave him because he was a werewolf. He still loved him. And that was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the fact about the slug is true, I googled it


End file.
